


What Can I Say, That's What I Like About You Babe

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [53]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (that is all), Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: “You know, Hemmings, when most people invite someone over for Netflix and chill, the invited expect sex,”Michael laughs over the phone.“Damn, baby, just be straightforward with what you want. You know I’m more than willing to supply you my dick.”“Michael!” Luke gasps into the phone. “I just wish to watch stupid rom-coms on Netflix with my boyfriend!!”“And have the said boyfriend’s dick up your sinful ass?”Luke can easily imagine Michael wiggling his perverted eyebrows.“Michael!”Or,4/20 fic no one asked about. This is self-indulgent.





	What Can I Say, That's What I Like About You Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Um, it's still 4/20 where I live, so I can post this.  
> I mean, Happy 4/20! (if you don't like it, go suck it)

_“You know, Hemmings, when most people invite someone over for Netflix and chill, the invited expect sex,”_ Michael laughs over the phone. “ _Damn, baby, just be straightforward with what you want. You know I’m more than willing to supply you my dick.”_

“Michael!” Luke gasps into the phone. “I just wish to watch stupid rom-coms on Netflix with my boyfriend!!”

“ _And have the said boyfriend’s dick up your sinful ass?”_ Luke can easily imagine Michael wiggling his perverted eyebrows.

“Michael!”

 _“I’m almost there, baby, chill your balls,”_ Michael laughs.

Luke huffs as he decides to stay shirtless. It’s too hot to wear too much. About twenty minutes after the phone call, Michael rings the door bell.

“Hi,” Luke presses his lips to Michael’s.

“Hi, princess,” Michael whispers back, their lips brushing.

“I got us something,” Luke giggles.

Luke takes Michael’s hand and leads him to the small living room, and Michael chuckles when he sees the surprise.

“You got some weed? I hope you didn’t forget a grinder like the last time,” Michael dodges the cushion his boyfriend throws at him.

“You’re such a mean bastard,” Luke huffs. “I do have the grinder, don’t worry your pretty head.”

“I see you got the PokéBall bong. How’d you manage that?” Michael arches a brow.

“I got a glass wielder to make it for me. A friend of a friend,” Luke shrugs, taking a lighter from the side drawer near the sofas. “You can go first.”

“Aw, such a gentleman,” Michael coos, flicking the lighter and inhaling the smoke. “Mm, you sure do remember my favourite.”

“You don’t like most scents, and I distinctively remember you saying you prefer either blueberry or bubble gum,” Luke huffs, taking the bong from his boyfriend to take his turn.

“Either works, and it’s a preference, Lukey, don’t judge me for that. It’s like me not being able to resist your ass,” Michael sounds fond, just like any other time he’s talking about Luke’s ass.

The couple starts a movie on the telly, and they both take more than enough hits to reach the pleasant high. Luke can’t stop giggling just like he always can’t when he’s high. He’s also a clingy high, meaning he’s clinging to Michael’s body the best way he can—straddling his boyfriend and clutching onto the blue/dark blue plaid shirt that’s actually his own.

“Baby,” Michael sounds exasperatedly fond. “Baby, are you watching the movie at all?”

“Mm, wanna suck daddy off,” Luke giggles, grinding his plump ass against Michael’s dick. “Can I?”

“Only if you say ‘please’,” Michael chastises Luke.

“Please, daddy, I wanna suck you off,” Luke pouts, soon dissolving into giggles.

Michael detaches Luke from him, which Luke does not approve of. But oh well, Michael did that to get undressed so that’s not the worst-case-scenario. Luke slides down from the sofa so he can kneel in front of Michael and fit his cock in his own mouth. This is what he craves the most—Michael’s cock. It’s so pretty and big and he just wants to be wrecked by it for rest of his life. He hears Michael flicking the lighter in the midst of his fourth bob, and for whatever the reason, the image of Michael taking a hit as Luke’s blowing him is a really, _really_ hot one. He moans around his delectable mouthful, and wants even more once Michael starts fucking his mouth.

“Gonna fuck you now,” Michael rasps, making Luke splutter as he’s pulled away.

Luke grins all doped up when Michael slicks his dick up, (he may have fingered himself before he got on the phone with Michael) and sinks down on his boyfriend’s cock with the most grace he can muster. His actions following that, however, aren’t so graceful, given he’s bouncing his ‘pretty bottom’s ass’, as Michael fondly calls his ass, at a rapid pace. Their kiss isn’t far from Luke pace either, all tongue and really, _really_ wet.

“Fuck, I love you,” Michael whispers against Luke’s lips, who giggles dopily in response.

They come together, and Luke slips off, yawning wide like a newborn kitten.

“I love you too, daddy,” Luke yawns again, being high and post-coital drowsiness just meshing together to make him extra sleepy.

"What can I say?" Michael's voice is the last thing Luke hears. "This is what I love about you, babe."


End file.
